


Howling At The Moon

by Lady Luna Slag (river_song25)



Series: My Buffy the Vampire Slayer xover stories [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel's curse is broken so he won't turn into Angelus while with Cordelia, Anya Jenkins lives, Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Dawn Summers, Connor (AtS) and Dawn Summers are happily married, Connor (AtS) and Dawn Summers move to Forks as new Watchers to help train future Slayers, Cordelia Chase lives, Dawn Summers is The Key, Dawn's Key powers help fuel her Wiccan Magic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Illyria gets split into a seperate body away from Winifred "Fred" Burkle who is alive again, Imprint rejection, Joyce Summers lives, Leah Clearwater imprints on Connor (AtS), Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Powerful Wiccan Witch Dawn Summers, Pregnancy, Seth Clearwater imprints on Dawn Summers, Souled Spike (BtVS), Spike (BtVS) lives, Story takes place 4 years after Buffy and Angel end and 3 years after Twilight: Breaking Dawn, Tara Maclay lives, Using old Watchers Safe House near Quileute Reservation as HQ, Winifred "Fred" Burkle lives, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_song25/pseuds/Lady%20Luna%20Slag
Summary: [Buffy!Twilight!Angel xover] Good News. Seth and Leah have both finally imprinted on the same day. Bad News. Problem is, their imprints are already in a relationship with each other and are not interested in splitting up or sharing the love. [one sided Leah!Connor, Seth!Dawn]





	Howling At The Moon

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these three productions, I can’t because the three productions of **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_** , **_Twilight_** , and **_Angel_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either of the three original series, belong to me so don’t take them without asking first. 

**_Timeline:_** For the timeline of the **_Angel_** and **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_** parts of the crossover, it takes place four years after _both_ series ends with the **_Angel_** gang just _barely_ winning the battle for Los Angeles against Wolfram and Hart’s evil forces, at least in my story’s history it is since I have read the comic book versions of the later seasons that never made it to TV, with the help of Buffy and the newly awakened army of Slayers which is how Dawn and Connor first met each other, and I have both Connor and Dawn in their early twenties, while it’s only been three years since **_Twilight: Breaking Dawn_** ended, putting Leah about the same age as Dawn and Connor if not a bit older, while Seth is only eighteen. 

**_Summary: [Buffy!Twilight!Angel xover]_** Good News. Seth and Leah have both finally imprinted on the same day. Bad News. Problem is, their imprints are already in a relationship with each other and are not interested in splitting up or sharing the love. **_[one sided Leah!Connor, Seth!Dawn]_**

**_Howling at the Moon_**  
Prologue: Broken Hearts  
By: Lady Luna Slag  
=====================================

**_-~Forks, Washington - July 15, 2009-~_**

Late one hot summer afternoon, two motorcycles drove into the outskirts of Forks, Washington, and came to a stop next to some woods that overlooked the town. One of the riders was a young woman dressed in dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt, with a pair of black boots adorning her feet, as a backpack hung from her back, as long brown hair flew down her back from underneath the helmet she was wearing. Her companion was also dressed in jeans, with a black shirt with a picture of the band KISS stuck to it. 

“So this is Forks, Connor? Some honeymoon spot _this_ turned out to be.” Dawn said as she pulled off her helmet as she pulled her backpack in front of her and pulled out a bottle of water and took a long drink, before recapping the bottle and putting it away once more, as her pale green eyes scanned the area one more, “It doesn’t look like much, especially if a Hellmouth is supposed to be here.” 

“Don’t complain so much about it please, Dawn. Both Sunnydale and Los Angeles looked normal too, remember, yet look what happened there. Come on, let’s get to the house that Giles set up for us and the Slayers, when the girls assigned to this area start arriving. We also have to go meet up with the movers that are bringing the furniture for the place.” Connor said as he also took off his own helmet and rested it against the bars of his motorcycle, as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, and looked it over for a moment, as he walks up to her and pulls her into a deep kiss before releasing her, “With all the reports of people disappearing or turning up dead from reported supposed ‘animal attacks’, we’re supposed to scout out the area for trouble and contact the Watchers council for the first sign of trouble. And remember I promised that I would take you on a proper honeymoon when we have the Slayers settled in when they arrive. We just have to wait awhile.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know already. I’m just glad we stopped for a bit.” Dawn said, giggling a bit as she took a moment to stretch out the kinks in her body before moving to reluctantly putting the helmet back on, when a sudden movement from the woods behind her followed by a loud growling sound, caught her attention as she felt a chill go down her back, as she quickly turned around to look but didn’t see anything, “Did you see that? I thought I saw something in the woods behind us.” 

“See what?” Connor asked as he immediately turned around in his seat to look towards the woods, but he couldn’t see anything in the shadowed woods, before finally shrugging his shoulders dismissively, as he turned back to Dawn with a concerned look on his face, “Did you see something out of the ordinary in the woods.” 

“I suddenly got a really bad case of the ‘willies’, like Buffy and the others would call it. It feels like we’re being watched or something unnatural. And I thought I saw something big run behind the tree’s,” Dawn said, shuddering a bit as she glanced back at the woods once more with a suspicious look on her features as a frown marred her lips, “just before the feeling came, but whatever it was moved to fast for me to catch a proper look at it since I wasn’t fully paying attention. I thought I saw the shadow of something big moving over there.” 

“It was probably a deer or something,” Connor said with another shrug of his shoulders, though he shot the woods his own suspicious glare for a moment, as he glanced down at his wristwatch to check the time and winced a bit when he saw how late it was now getting, “If its not, we’ll have to worry about whatever it another time, because we really have to get going now, if we don’t want to movers to get fed up and ditch our stuff on the front lawn and leave it there for us to handle if we keep them waiting too long.” 

“Alright already.” Dawn exclaimed laughing a bit at his words as she finished fastening her helmet to her head as she shot one last look at the woods, as she starts up her motorcycle, and starts driving down the road without a single backward glance at the woods, with Connor right behind her. 

* * *

As the two motorcyclists disappeared from sight, a large, horse sized sandy haired wolf stepped out of the woods, and stared longingly after the departing duo, as a memory of the girl on the motorcycle came to his mind, as it transformed into a tall teenage boy dressed in blue shorts. 

Eighteen year old Seth Clearwater had been making his patrol around the area when two unfamiliar scent suddenly reached his nose. One of the scents smelled human with a hint something else that he didn’t recognize, while the other scent had raised his hackles, as it smelled too much like a vampire but at the same time smelled human, that was similar to how Nessie Cullen smelled like. 

‘ ** _Hey you guys, I_ think _I found a new vampire in the area. But it smells like a_ hybrid _as well,_** ‘ Seth called out telepathically to the rest of the pack, as he ran through the woods in the direction the scents were coming from, ‘ ** _I’m closer to the source, so I’ll go check it out myself._** ‘ 

‘ ** _Seth, wait for the rest of us to get there before you do anything._** ‘ Embry’s voice called out through the link, as excitement could be heard through it, ‘ ** _if it’s a leech I want to help take care of it._** ‘ 

‘ ** _Don’t worry, I’m only going to scout out the situation first before I do anything._** ‘ Seth sent back dismissively, as the rest of the pack could hear him chuckling a bit over the link, as he continued running toward the source of the smell, ‘ ** _besides I smell a human with the leech, so I don’t want to attack without risking hurting the human._** ‘ 

‘ ** _Oh great, just what we need. Another leech lover in town._** ‘ Jared’s angry voice said as it came through the link. 

As he ran through the woods for a few minutes the smells grew stronger, until he almost broke through the woods completely to find himself on the lookout point of the woods that overlooked Forks, where he immediately spotted his targets. He could see a man and a woman standing at the edge of the cliff, with motorcycles at their sides, and quickly ducked back into the woods before he was spotted, as he watched and listened as the two spoke to each other. 

Staying hidden in the woods behind them, as he sniffed the air, he growled a bit when he realized the vampire smell was coming off of the man, though he could still pick up the scent of human coming off of the leech, which meant he was a hybrid, but what really caught Seth’s attention was the strange scent that was coming from the woman, but decided to ignore it for the moment as he listened to the conversation they were having. Both figures looked like they could be around his own age, if not a bit older. 

‘ _Okay, what the heck is a_ Hellmouth _, and what’s this about_ Slayers _coming here? What are Slayers anyway and_ why _are they coming to the area?_ ‘ Seth thought silently to himself, as he listened intently to the conversation for a moment, as he gathered as much information as he could to report back to the pack, as he scoffed a bit at what they said, ‘ _Their here to investigate all the leech attacks and take care of the problem? I don’t see how a hybrid leech and what the lady could do, but if these Slayers there talking about is a_ threat _..._ ‘ 

Just then, the woman turned his way, and his train of thought came to a screeching halt, as Seth felt as if his heart suddenly stopped in mid beat as he stared at Dawn from his hiding place in the woods, as she glanced his way for a moment, and he also found it hard to breath all of a sudden as he stared intently at her like she was the only thing left in the world, and realized that he must have imprinted on whoever the girl is. 

‘ _Damn it! I can’t_ believe _I_ really _imprinted after all this time._ ‘ Seth snarled angrily to himself, as a low growl of rage escaped from his lips as he remembered how the hybrid vampire had kissed his imprint, as a wave of jealousy filled his body as an urge to protect Dawn hit him, ‘ _Especially on a girl who seems to have a_ fetish _on hybrid leeches like Bella does. I_ have _to find out_ who _she is and get her_ away _from him._ ‘ 

A sudden commotion from behind him caused him to turn around, just as two more wolves broke through the woods, before transform back to human form when they saw Seth, to reveal Quil and Jared standing there. 

“Seth, where the hell is the leech?!” Quil demanded as he looked around the area for any sign of their target but didn’t see anything in sight before turning a glare at the younger man, “I could smell it’s nasty smell a mile from here, though there was something off about it at the same time. Don’t tell me you let it get away.” 

“The leech was a hybrid like Nessie Cullen is,” Seth said with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he glanced over his shoulders for a moment, “and I couldn’t attack him, because he was here with a human girl who would have been hurt if I attacked.” 

“Oh great, another leech lover is all we need. Is it the girl who that other scent belongs to?” Jared demanded, as he scrunched up his nose in distaste for a moment, before continuing speaking before Seth could say anything, “If it is, she doesn’t smell as human as the other one. Which way did they go?” 

“They were talking about moving in somewhere close by, because they were talking about meeting up with some moving trucks who were waiting for them,” Seth said, as a slight frown appeared on his features as he glared in anger at what Jared had just said about his imprint as he saw the disgusted look on the older mans face, “And Jared I won’t let you talk about the girl like that so shut up! Who care’s if her scent isn’t fully human? We have to go tell Sam and Jake about this.” 

“Seth, wait a second. Why are you getting so _defensive_ of the girl you don’t even know? Jared’s just talking you know that,” Quil asked, as he stared at the younger man with a suspicious look on his features, before his eyes widen a bit as he realized what had happened, “Don’t tell me you _imprinted_ on the leech lover?!” 

“Don’t _call_ her that! So what if I did?” Seth said stubbornly, as a slight blush crept to his cheeks for a moment, as he scowled a bit mutinously at Quil and Seth, “I was simply _watching_ them, and when I _saw_ her, it just _happened_. Now come on already!” 

Without waiting for the other two to respond again, Seth quickly transformed into his wolf form and ran off into the woods as fast as he could to Sam’s house, while Quil and Jared quickly transformed themselves and ran after him. 

* * *

**_~-Awhile Later...~-_**

“A simple ‘ _house_ ‘ my butt! It’s a freaking _mansion!_ ” Dawn exclaimed nearly five and a half hours later as the last of the movers left their new home. When the duo finally arrived at the address Giles had given them, where they found the moving trucks parked outside waiting for them, and they let the movers inside to bring stuff in, and telling the movers where to put the furniture, “No I take it back, it’s more like a _fortress_ with all these rooms in it. Giles _has_ to be _kidding_!” 

On the outside, the mansion was huge, standing tall at three stories with a curving driving that lead to a large three door garage. On the inside of the mansion there was a large kitchen that looked like it could feed a small army in it and belong in one of those expensive restaurants. A quick search of the two upstairs floors showed over four dozen bedrooms with walk in bathrooms and closets of various sizes on each floor. They had even found an reinforced underground gymnasium filled with all kinds of sporting equipment, and a medium arsenal room that was stocked to the brim with weapons of all kinds. 

When the duo arrived at the mansion, they arrived to discover that besides the moving truck containing their own belongings waiting for them, there were also several other moving trucks from different furniture stores waiting for them, with the movers already paid in advance to help move in the furniture where ever they wanted, without incident, along with a special delivery truck that was bringing Connor’s silver Volvo, and Dawn’s white Altima cars to the house. 

“Dawn _calm_ down. This place is _perfect_ if I say so myself. I don’t know what the previous owner who built this place was thinking. Maybe it was originally supposed to be a safe house for council members and Watchers, in case they needed it.” Connor said, chuckling a bit, as he pulled Dawn into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist as he does so, pulling her against his own body as they made their way to the living room and plopped onto the couch with Dawn sitting on his lap, “A place this big will come in handy. Especially since we don’t even know how many new Slayers might be coming to stay here and train. At least it’s not going to start out being as cramped as the last place we stayed in.” 

“But still a place this big in this part of Washington?” Dawn said, shaking her head a bit, as she and Connor directed the movers to put the last of the furniture in the bedrooms and hallways, before showing them out the front door and watched them drive off into the evening sky, “I can’t believe we’re getting it Scott free with everything already paid for.” 

“I guess we’d _need_ a place this big for the girls to stay in. Though I never thought it’d be _this_ big. Giles _did_ say that the place used to belong to one of the old Watchers Council members as a part time vacation home,” Connor said, as he looked around the main hall in shock for a moment, as he pulled off his jacket and draped it over one of the chairs that the movers had brought in, before plopping down on it a moment later, “who was among the council members killed in the explosion caused by the Firsts minions. Giles said the guy didn’t have any heirs, so he left a will saying that this place was left to the council if they ever had a need for a base in this part of America, and the Council is going to pay for all the bills needed to keep it maintained.” 

“If we don’t have to pay for this place, I’m more than happy.” Dawn said, chuckling a bit, as she gave Connor a deep kiss for a moment, before pulling away, “How about we get take out tonight? I’m too pooped to bother cooking tonight, after everything we did today.” 

“Sure. I saw a diner in that town we passed by on the way here, so I’ll go out and get it.” Connor said, smiling a bit as he reluctantly lifted Dawn off of his lap and gently placed her on the couch, as he stood up and stretched a bit, as he grinned down at her as he grabbed up his coat from a nearby chair along with the keys for his silver Volvo, “Depending on what they have, what do you want?” 

“Bring me back two double bacon cheeseburger with French fries and a orange soda.” Dawn said as she waved him off with a bright smile on her face, as she reached over to for the remote control to the TV and Tivo and started channel surfing for anything good on, “I’ll pay you back when you come home. and bring back a free menu if they have them so we’ll know what to order if we go back there again for food.” 

“Will do, Dawn. I’ll see you later.” Connor said, as he disappeared out the front door, as he pulled on his jacket as he locked it behind him, and within a few minutes, Dawn could hear his car revving up moments before the car disappeared down the driveway. 

* * *

**_~-Connor’s POV~-_**

Fifteen minutes later found Connor driving into La Push, and parking in the parking lot outside of the **_Lunar Moon Diner_** that he had seen earlier on the way to his new home with Dawn. As he got out of the car and set the alarm he noticed all the odd looks he was getting from the locals, as he waved at them as he made his way into the diner, to see that it was busy that night as he made his way towards the take out counter. 

“Hi, what can I get for you today?” the waitress behind the counter asked, as she smiled cheerfully at him from behind the cash register, “I haven’t seen you around before, so would you like to see a menu to look over first?” 

“Yes I would please... Saria, the name’s Connor and I just moved into the area a few hours ago.” Connor said as he returned the girls smile for a moment as he glanced at her name tag for a quick second as she handed him one of the menus, which he quickly perused over before giving Saria his order and starts counting out the money, “Thanks. Could I get a soda to drink while I wait?” 

“Sure, what kind of drink do you want, so far your order is going to be $29.58” Saria asked, as she took back the menu’s and rung up the order, as a flash of disappointment filled her when she noticed a gold wedding band on his hand as he handed back the menus, ‘ _Shoot! Too bad he’s already married or else I’d ask him out, and he’s hot too. Whoever married him is lucky..._ ‘ 

“I want a cherry cola to drink while I’m waiting please,” Connor said as he glanced around the diner for a moment for a place to sit, and spotted an empty booth near the windows facing the parking lot, as he handed two twenty dollar bills, as he reached over towards the straw dispenser and plucked out a straw and unwrapped it, “and when I leave could I get another soda in a takeout cup if you have them? And do you have any takeout menus that I can take home with me?” 

“We give free refills on our sodas, so you don’t have to worry about ordering another drink,” Saria said, giggling a bit at him as she picked out a clean glass cup from behind the counter and put it into the soda machine to pour the cherry cola into it, before bring it back over and sets it in front of him on the counter, as she accepted the money and took starting ringing it up, while adding the price of the soda’s to the tally, while reaching underneath the counter and pulling out a couple of folded sheaths of paper with the menu printed on them, as she handed back the change, “Here you go, and with the soda’s added in for a dollar fifty each, you owe $32.58.” 

“That’s good to hear. But the second drinks for my wife, who’s waiting for me at home, and here’s a tip,” Connor said with a slight shrug as he gratefully took back the change, before handing back a five dollar bill to Saria, as he took the cup and dropped the straw inside, and took a long sip from it, before continuing speaking, “I just thought that I should get the second drink to her while it’s still cold, depending on how long the food takes.” 

“Thanks, and your order shouldn’t take that long. Maybe about ten to fifteen minutes tops,” Saria said as she happily pocketed the five dollars in her pants pocket, as her smile widens a bit more, “So just go sit and make yourself comfortable anywhere you want and someone will bring your order to you when its ready.” 

“Thanks,” Connor said, as he picks up his drink and walks off to one of the empty booths that were by the windows that was right next to the diner’s front door, as he pulled out a large notebook and starts writing down notes. 

While drinking from his cup, with Saria coming by every once and awhile with a new glass of cola for him as he waited, he was so occupied with what he writing that he didn’t notice a new arrival stop at his table, until his next soda refill was suddenly slammed against his table, causing him to jump a bit as he looked up to see a new waitress standing there instead of Saria, and he noticed that the new waitress was glaring at him with hatred in her eyes. 

As he stared up at her he made eye contact, and for a second he could see the new waitress stiffen up with an almost ‘deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car’ stunned look on her face as she stared back at him, as the angry look on her face disappeared within seconds, as she stared at him with a shocked look on her face like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, as he reached for his new glass. 

“Thanks for the new glass, miss.” Connor said, as he shot Leah a warm grin, as he pulled out his straw from his old glass and plopped it into the new glass, as he glanced back at her to see that she was still staring at him in shock, as he reached up to wave a hand in her face, to get her attention, causing her to blink as she snapped out of her stupor, “Hey! Are you feeling all right? Do you want me to get you some help?” 

“No I’m fine, and you’re welcome. The name’s Leah,” Leah said, as she seemed to force a smile as she faced him once more, as all sign of the hostility she had been displaying before seemed to have disappeared completely, “Saria is busy at the cash register right now, so she asked me to bring you a new drink, and tell you that your dinner is almost finished. She also told me to ask you what you wanted for your second drink?” 

“Thanks for telling me, Leah. My name is Connor. As for my second drink, could you please bring out either an orange soda if you have it, or a sprite in a takeout cup?” Connor said, as he looked a bit relieved for the moment that there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with Leah, as he glanced thoughtfully at the cup in his hands for a moment before coming to a decision, “and maybe a second take out cup filled with more cherry coke? Both with no ice in the cups.” 

“All right, I’ll get you your drinks for you,” Leah said, as she seemed to force a smile on her lips, as she turned away from him and quickly made her way back towards the counter. 

‘ _That was weird. I wonder what’s up with her, I’ve never seen her before yet,_ ‘ Connor thought silently to himself, as he glanced back the way Leah had gone with a curious look on his face, as he tried to figure out Leah’s strange reaction to him, ‘ _one second it looked like she wanted to tear me apart, and the next second she’s all friendly._ ‘ 

Just as Connor was about to go back to his notebook, Leah returned with two white paper bags clutched in one hand, while a cardboard cup holder holding the drinks rested in her other hand, and gently placed all three items on the table. 

“Here’s your order. I hope I get to see you around here again sometime, the next time you’re looking for a hot meal.” Leah said, as she glanced over at Connor and gave Connor a small smile on her features. 

“That’ll depend on how good the food is, but sure I will.” Connor said, as she returned Leah’s grin, as he pushed away his empty glass as he reached out to grab up the paper bags, as he slid out of the booth, while reaching back down to pick up the cup holder, as he started to make his way towards the front door, “Thanks again Leah, and could you tell Saria I said thanks too?” 

“Sure I’ll tell her, and you’re welcome.” Leah said, as the door shut behind him. 

* * *

**_-~Leah’s POV - Seven minutes Earlier-~_**

Carl Stormclaw, the owner and head cook of the diner, was busy working the grill in the kitchen, as he helped prepared orders along with the rest of the kitchen staff, as he glanced worriedly at a nearby wall clock, “Where is that Leah? She should have been here ten minutes ago. I hope nothing has bad has happened...” 

Carl was an old family friend of the Clearwaters, and had offered both Seth and Leah Clearwater a job when she was fired from her old one, and the younger woman had been working at his diner for nearly six months with no problems. 

“Sorry I’m late, Carl.” Leah Clearwater called out as she came storming in through from the back of the diner, already dressed in her work uniform, as she hurriedly entered the diner, and immediately starting putting on an apron, “I didn’t mean to be but, a family emergency came up, and I didn’t realize how late it was getting.” 

Over the years since her big breakup with Sam Uley when he left her for her cousin Emily, and become a werewolf who was supposed to protect the local area from vampires with the rest of the pack that was led by Sam, Leah had mellowed out over the years as she accepted her new way of life. She hardly got as angry as she used to, and got along well with the rest of the pack better than she did when she first started out, after she finally accepted the real reason why Sam had betrayed her. She was now currently the Beta of a second pack run by Jacob Black, with her brother, Seth, and a few other wolves who had chosen to join Jake’s pack. She and Jake had dated for awhile four years ago, until the birth of Bella Swan’s hybrid vampire daughter, caused Jake to imprint on the newborn, thus breaking them up. Currently she spent her time working in La Push’s local diner when she wasn’t out on patrol to pass the time away and earn some money. 

“It’s alright Leah. This is the first time you’ve been late since starting work here, so its fine,” Carl said as he waved Leah off cheerfully, as the younger woman came up to him, for a moment, as a thoughtful look appeared on his features, “as long as you don’t make a habit of it, I’m fine with you being late this once. Go help Saria and the others wait tables, because it looks like it’ll be a full house tonight.” 

“Okay, I’ll go see what I can do to help,” Leah said as she made her way out of the kitchens and into the dining area, and walks up to Saria, “Hey, Saria. I’m sorry that I’m late, is there anything I can do to help out here?” 

“Don’t worry about it, Leah, and you’re just in luck. You almost missed out on seeing the new hot guy who came in a few minutes ago,” Saria said as she shot the other woman a small smile, as she finished ringing up a new order for a family that walked into the diner, “He’s seated over at booth number 6.” 

“Oh? A stranger’s in La Push?” Leah asked, as she cocked an eyebrow at Saria questioningly, as she glanced over at booth six, to see a young man who looked to be about her age sitting by himself, and looked like he was writing down something in a journal while drinking a soda, “Where’s he from? He doesn’t look like he’d fit in around here.” 

“He says he and his wife just moved into the area today, it’s too bad he’s already taken,” Saria said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as she glanced back at Connor and let out a sigh of disappointment, “or else I’d try my luck with him. He seems like a cool guy so far, he even gave me a five dollar tip after I took his order.” 

“You would hit on anyone who looks good, Saria,” Leah said, laughing a bit as she followed Saria’s gaze towards Connor’s table, as he watched the stranger sit there drinking from a now half empty cup of soda, while seemingly writing down something in a notepad, “So what brings him here tonight?” 

“He’s waiting for a takeout order he made a few minutes ago, to take home to eat with his wife,” Saria said, shaking her head in disappointment for a moment, as she glanced at Connor once more, just as a new customer walked up to the checkout line and Saria moved to go take the next order, “Could you wait on him for me, since I’m busy at the cash register, and take him another soda? He had a cherry cola, with another drink order coming when his food is ready.” 

“Fine, I’ll go take him his drink and ask him what he wants for his second drink,” Leah said with a sigh as she turned away from Saria and made his way towards the soda machine, and filled up an empty cup full of cherry soda, before carrying it over to Connor’s table. 

Just as she was about to reach the table, the door of the diner that was next to Connor’s booth was pushed open as more customers came in, causing a blast of air to blow in from outside, causing his scent to reach her nose, causing Leah to freeze in shock at the scent, as she could feel her hair stand up on end. 

‘ _What the hell?! What’s a ****_ **leech __** _doing here?! No wait. I’m wrong. It’s_ not _a leech. Or at least not a_ full _blooded one._ ‘ Leah thought angrily as she turned an angry onto Connor for a moment, before confusion filled her as realization hit her as she watched him finish off the last of his soda, ‘ _if he’s drinking a_ soda _and the smell is more_ human _than vampire, so he has to be one of those damn hybrids! But what’s he doing here in La Push?_ ‘ 

Just as the thought crossed her mind, she bit back a curse as she realized who the hybrid might be, as she remembered a conversation she had with the rest of the Pack over an hour ago, which was the main reason why she was late to work in the first place. 

* * *

**_~-Flashback-~_**

“Okay, just what the hell was so important that it couldn’t wait until later? I need to get to work at the diner soon.” Leah exclaimed angrily as she arrived at Sam’s house for an emergency meeting. She had been out of town earlier, going on a shopping spree to buy clothes and food for the house, when she got a call from Sam and Jacob telling her to come back to La Push quickly. Though her anger seemed to die down when she spotted her brother’s wolf form sulking in a nearby corner of the room, “What happened to Seth?! Why’s he still in wolf form?” 

“Leah, your job at the diner can wait, this meeting is more important anyway. Seth came across the scent of a hybrid leech earlier today, and went to investigate, and found the leech together with some human girl at the lookout point,” Sam said, as he glanced worriedly at Seth who hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor since coming home with Jared and Quil a few hours earlier, after giving everyone a report to Sam and Jacob, “From what he heard, it looks like we have some kind of new trouble moving into the area. Now that everyone’s here, we can get down to business about what Seth reported back. So everyone sit down and shut up so you can be filled in.” 

About half an hour later, the pack were now talking excitedly about what they had learned as they wondered what the hybrid leech and the girl who was with him were doing in the area, and what were the Slayers they were talking about. 

“Whatever these ‘Slayers’ are, they might be a threat to both La Push and Forks, so we should be ready for anything,” Jacob was saying, as he earned himself some nods of agreement from everyone, “Though if what Seth heard is true, they seem to only be coming here to help deal with the increase in the vampire problem we’re having lately.” 

“I don’t see what the problem is. What’s a bunch of girls calling themselves ‘Slayers’ going to do about the vampire population?” Jared said with a condescending snort, as he stood off to one side with his arms crossed over his chest, “we’ll deal with them the way we would any other threat that comes to La Push and get rid of them.” 

“Getting rid of them would be a problem, Jared, and you know it,” Jacob said, as he shot the other man a dark look as he glanced at Seth for a moment with a look of sympathy on his face, “Especially the two outsiders being here now concerns Seth. We have to be careful on how we deal with the situation.” 

“Wait, did the hybrid hurt Seth?! Is that why he’s still in wolf form?” Leah exclaimed as she hurried over to Seth’s prone body to check him over for a moment but didn’t see any signs of injury on him. 

“Seth’s fine, Leah. The brat’s just sulking for the moment, because he’s finally met his imprint today.” Jared said snorting a bit in amusement as Seth let out a growl as the sandy colored wolf turned his head to glare at the older man, “Don’t snarl at me, just because you imprinted on the wrong girl, brat.” 

“Seth imprinted today?! That’s great news! Who’s the lucky girl and where is she? I’d like to meet her and welcome her into the family.” Leah exclaimed, her eyes widening a bit as a huge smile appeared on her face, as the last of her anger disappeared completely at the news, as she stared down at Seth, who had let out a whine and was now covering his head with his paws, when the rest of what Jared said caught up to her, “and what do you mean that he imprint on the ‘wrong girl’, Jared? What’s wrong with the girl?” 

“Oh nothing other than the fact that Seth told Jared and me that the girl seems a bit attached at the hip to the hybrid he was tracking when he first saw her,” Quil cut in before Jared could say anything else, shaking his head a bit, as he scowled down at Seth for a moment, just as Seth shifted back into human form and stood dressed in a pair of shorts, “This isn’t going to end well I’d think once we find out who the two of them are and confront them.” 

“Is the girl a leech as well?” Leah demanded, as she turned towards Seth for answers when the younger boy transformed back to normal. 

“No, sis. She smelled _completely_ human. Though there was something _off_ about her scent, that didn’t make her smell like a _normal_ human. But I don’t care what her scent smells like.” Seth said, shaking his head negatively to her question as he gave his sister a saddened look before it was quickly replaced by an angry yet determined expression as a snarl escaped from his mouth, as he shot the rest of the pack a dark look, “She’s still _my_ imprint and I want to meet her, and get her away from the hybrid. I don’t care if they are together or not. She’s _mine_ , and I won’t let her stay with a bloodsucker, even if it’s a hybrid.” 

“Seth you _do_ know, that you’re going to have a _fight_ on your hands, if the two of them are _really_ as close as you _think_ they are,” Embry said from where he was sitting on the couch with some pack members, “I highly _doubt_ the hybrids going to let her go _that_ easily just because _you_ happened to imprint on her. Plus there’s the fact of what the _girl_ herself might want as well.” 

“Who _cares_ what the leech lover wants? We _all_ know she won’t have a choice in the matter thanks to the imprinting, no matter how much she may ‘ _love_ ’ the hybrid,” one of the younger members of the pack said with a sneer on his face, as he glanced around the room to see the some of the other pack members nodding their heads in agreement to what he said, “She’ll start feeling the pull towards Seth whether she _wants_ it or not, and the hybrid _won’t_ be able to stop it.” 

“Will of you just shut up!” Leah exclaimed, as a petulant look appeared on his features for a moment, as he glanced at Leah with an uneasy look on his features, “You guys don’t know anything about the girl, yet your already talking about her not having a choice in the matter of being with Seth or not? Of all the....” 

“Leah, you know for a fact that it’s true. We don’t like it, but none of us have a choice in who we love once the imprint happens.” Sam said, interrupting Leah and stopping her from finishing what she was about to say, as he tried to calm the situation, “You know that not even the imprints have a say once the bond has been made, so it’ll only be a matter of time before she gives in.” 

“We’ll just have to wait and see about that.” Leah said, shaking her head a bit. 

**_~-End Flashback-~_**

* * *

‘ _If what Saria said is true, then this ****_ **has __** _to be the ****_ **same __** _hybrid Seth saw earlier, and his ‘_ wife _’ is also ****_ **Seth’s __** _imprint. This ****_ **really __** _isn’t good,_ ‘ Leah thought angrily to herself, as she gave herself a small shake, as she forced herself to continue walking over Connor’s table, planning to confront him and tell him off about being there, and give him a piece of her mind, as she forced herself to stay calm so that she didn’t change into a wolf in the middle of the restaurant. 

As she reached his table, she practically slammed the glass down on the table next to him, and smirked a bit as Connor jumped a bit at her action, and she started to open her mouth to say something only to stop, when Connor turned around to face her, and she found herself staring into his dark brown eyes, and suddenly felt like her heart stopped as she stared at him face to face, as the noise of the diner seemed to fade away as the man before her suddenly became all that mattered in the world to her, as her heart rate sped up. 

‘ _Damn it, of all the rotten timing! Don’t tell me I finally imprinted too!_ ‘ Leah cursed silently to herself, as she released the breath she didn’t even know she was holding, as she continued to stare down at Connor in shock as she realized what the feeling curing through her now meant, ‘ _and_ my _imprint just_ had _to be to the_ same _hybrid leech that’s_ married _to Seth’s imprint as well!_ ‘ 

Just then she suddenly noticed a hand waving in front of her face, and blinked her eyes as she realized the hand belonged to her imprint who was looking up at her with a concerned look on his face, as he held the new cup of soda she brought him. 

Forcing herself to calm down, and act like nothing was the matter, she spoke to the man for a few more minutes, and quickly learned his name as she took down his order for his second drink, as a low growl escaped from her lips as he brought his wife, as jealousy quickly hit her at the reminder that that he already had someone. 

Moving away from Connor’s table, she went back behind the counter and pulled out two medium sized Styrofoam cups with the diner’s logo on stamped on the side, and filled them with the drinks, and was about to bring them back out when Saria called her over and told her that Connor’s order was ready, and needed to be taken to him. 

Feeling disappointment fill her when she realized that her imprint would be leaving now and returning home to his **_wife_** , the last word causing a snarl of anger to escape her lips as her jealousy returned at the thought of another woman with him, especially since the woman in question was also her little brothers imprint, Leah reluctantly went to pick up the two take out bags Saria handed her, and quickly made her way back to Connor’s table, and unhappily watched as he thanked her and walked out of the diner with his order, without even a backwards glance back at her as he disappeared through the front door of the diner and disappeared into the night. 

‘ _Damn it to hell! I have to report this to the others,_ ‘ Leah thought angrily to herself, as she glanced around the crowded diner for a moment, before letting out a sigh as she quickly started getting to work, ‘ _but it’ll have to wait until my break comes up before I call them._ ‘ 

* * *

Awhile later found Connor and Dawn relaxing on the couch in their living room, as they ate their dinner, while watching a Robert Romero zombie movie called **_Flight of the Living Dead_** DVD they had set up on their DVD player, with dawn lying half on Connor with her head resting on his lap as Connor recounted the nights events at the diner with Dawn. 

“That’s _really_ weird, Connor,” Dawn said as a thoughtful look appeared on her features for a moment, as a slow frown appeared on her lips, as she took a sip from her orange soda, “Why do you think that waitress reacted the way she did with you? Did you piss her off somehow?” 

“No, I’d _never_ seen her before tonight, but I could swear she was about to start something as soon as she got to my table, only something stopped her,” Connor said, shaking his head a bit as a low chuckle escaped from his lips as the look Dawn was now giving him, as he reached for one of her hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze with his own hand, “Chillax will ya? It’s not like I tried anything with her. It was more like as soon as she looked at me caused whatever beef she had with me to go away, and she was acting all polite and nice towards before she even started in on the nastiness...” 

“Hmph, as long as this ‘Leah’ was simply _looking_ and acting nice, and you _didn’t_ try anything in return then I’ll let the subject drop.” Dawn said, as she swatted him on the shoulder playfully as she smiled up at him for a moment as she bent her head upwards to give him a deep kiss, before finally pulling away as the scowl returned, “But if I _ever_ meet this Leah myself and she _tries_ something with you, I _swear_ that I’ll give her the _biggest_ beat down ever. Your _mine_ , and I don’t share _my_ guys, or let some other girl take them from me without a fight.” 

“The _same_ thing goes for me, and you _know_ it, Dawn, anyone who tries to hurt you or take you away from me, or endangers you _and_ our baby,” Connor said, as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, as she snuggled against him once more as they turned back to the movie once more, as he glanced down at her as his hands roam down to rest on her still flat belly for a moment as he nuzzled her neck, “will have _me_ to deal with. After the pure hell we’ve been through for the last four years, I’m not going to _ruin_ what we have now that we found each other. We _promised_ each other, didn’t we?” 

“Don’t you forget it,” Dawn said smugly as she settled her head comfortably on his lap once more, as she took another sip from her soda, and bit into her hamburger and hummed happily at the taste of the burger, as she rests her free hand on top of his on her stomach, “These burgers taste great. We should go to the diner more often when we have the time, and bring the girls with us.” 

“I agree. So how long before the girls and their Watchers start showing up, Dawn?” Connor asked, as he cuddled up with Dawn with his arms wrapped around her waist, just as a zombie tore apart a airline stewardess on the TV screen, “We’ll have to start getting more things ready before they all get here.” 

“Giles said they’ll start arriving over the next week or so, and has already set most of them up to go to the local schools in the area,” Dawn said as she took a bite out of her cheeseburger for a moment, as she giggled a bit at what was going on the tv, as she glanced back at Connor over her shoulder for a moment, “Don’t worry. We’ll be more than ready for them when they arrive. Giles gave us unlimited access to the Watchers Council bank vaults to do whatever we want to get things going. I think it’ll be fun playing den mother to them, as well as our own Slayer in training.” 

“Fine. I can’t wait to see how life in here in Washington is going to be like.” Connor said. 

**_To Be Continued..._ **

==============================================  
**_Author’s Notes:_**  
So what do you guys think of it? This chapter is completed at **_10_** pages. Do you like it? Hate it? This is my first attempt writing a fanfic involving all three of these series, so I’m proud of how it turned out. The idea came to my mind, and wouldn’t go away until I put it all down onto paper. 

Please leave a review if you want the next chapter up. I’m taking no less that 15 or more reviews. lol 

And before all of you start yelling at me about this request, the reason for the ultimatum is because I _REALLY_ don’t want to have to grow angry watching this stories hit counter reach the **_HUNDREDS_** , and not get even _ONE_ , or more, review from all of those readers telling me what they think of it. **_pouts_** _SO_ I’m asking nicely to please let me know if it’s worthy of continuing or not, instead of leaving me in the dark. _lol_ Flames and rude comments won’t be tolerated.  
=====================================  
**_Started On:_** September 19, 2011  
**_Completed On:_** September 28, 2011  
**_Updated On:_** June 22, 2019


End file.
